Pasado, Presente ¿Futuro?
by ClauRz30
Summary: Todo lo que tú creíste alguna vez, se ve desmoronarse al darte cuenta de algo tan simple y complejo a la vez. Amar. Ellos ahora están en el dilema, de no saber que hacer, recordando los que fue y lo que son sus vidas ¿Que les deparara el Futuro? ITADEI
1. True

"¡Que esta pasandome

**Pasado, Presente ¿Futuro?**

**Un fanfic de una de mis parejas yaoi favoritas. Aquí publicando el primer fanfic en esta cuenta, pero no significa que sea el primero de todos. Espero que les guste. Tenia planeado dejarlo como One-shot pero tendrá un epilogo n.n. Disfrútenlo**

_Capitulo I_

**True**

"¿_Qué esta pasándome? ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Por qué me haces sentir así? ¿Por qué tú? Esto no debería suceder, no deberías tocarme, no deberías besarme, no deberías buscarme… no debería amarte"_

Un joven rubio abrió repentinamente sus ojos, aquel pensamiento… aquel pensamiento lo había descolocado. Su cuerpo de tenso completamente perdiendo toda aquella pasión que tenía hacia unos minutos. Aquel sujeto, aquel sujeto que estaba sobre él, que recorría con sus manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que besaba con locura su cuello, aquel sujeto lo estaba dejando así

-¡Detente Itachi! – Gritó repentinamente el rubio empujando a su compañero. Itachi le miro desconcertado ante aquella acción. Deidara se sentó sobre la cama con mirada vacia y sin emoción. Toda aquella aura de excitación que existía hacia unos minutos estaba despareciendo lentamente. Itachi le tomo de los hombros intentando besarle una vez más – Detente – Susurró nuevamente ladeando su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Preguntó finalmente Itachi separándose del rubio. Ya había dado por hecho que Deidara no iba a ceder ante él, al menos por esa noche. Deidara buscó parte de su ropa, colocándose su ropa interior y sus pantalones ante la mirada de Itachi.

-Esto… esto ¡Es esto Itachi! ¡Esto es una completa locura! – Gritó el rubio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Itachi soltó un bufido, sin tomarle casi importancia al asunto.

-¿Es solo eso? Desde siempre has sabido que es una locura.

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! – Deidara se detuvo ante Itachi tomándole fuertemente de los hombros y mirando sus orbes - ¡Somos hombres! ¡Somos unos jodidos criminales! – Deidara se separó del pelinegro y empezó nuevamente a caminar por la habitación – Esto no tiene sentido, parecemos unos estúpidos haciendo esto, escondiéndonos ante los otros. Se supone que no necesitamos esto – Itachi se levantó repentinamente de la cama y se acercó al rubio. Estaban cara a cara, sus labios rozaban sin llegar a ser un beso. Itachi pasó sus dedos por aquellas marcas en el pecho de Deidara, que fue incapaz de reclamar.

-Escúchame Deidara – Susurró el pelinegro al odio del rubio que se tenso al escucharlo así. Con aquella voz tan seductora, con aquellas caricias, era casi inevitable no volverse débil ante él – No entiendo porque esta repentina actitud, hemos hecho esto duramente meses, y hay algo que dejar en claro – Itachi guardo silencio por unos segundos dejando al rubio expectante – Esto es solo sexo.

Deidara pudo notar como el mundo se le venia encima. A quien quería engañar, siempre había sabido eso, siempre supo que aquellos encuentros eran solo sexo, era por mera satisfacción, pero no sabia porque aquellas palabras le dolían más que nada en el mundo, su corazón se oprimió y sus ojos irritaban ¡Desde cuando se había enamorado de él!

-Pero aun así… - Deidara se separo de él dándole la espalda, no quería que mirara su rostro, no quería que notara que sus palabras le dolían más que nada en el mundo. No quería, simplemente no lo quería - ... es mejor no seguir con esto ¡Me canse! ¡Ya no más!

-No te entiendo, pero esta bien esto no volverá a pasar. Además, ahora comenzaremos de lleno a trabajar en Akatsuki – Itachi comenzó a buscar sus ropas, Deidara aún le daba la espalda – Bien me voy y sí, tienes razón, somos criminales, somos asesinos, no necesitamos esto.

Y sin más Itachi salió de la habitación. Deidara se dejo caer al suelo, se mordía fuertemente el labio evitando llorar. Había terminado con eso ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

Tapo su rostro entre sus manos, el siempre creyó que aquellos encuentros eran simplemente un juego para ambos, sin sentimiento de por medio ¿Cómo había terminado así? Con una mirada vacía, con lágrimas que amenazaban salir, con un corazón roto.

Deidara se levantó de suelo mientras se secaba aquella lagrimilla y soltando una risa maniática, parecía un niñato actuando así. El mismo lo había dicho, el era un hombre, el era un criminal de rango S, el era un Akatsuki. ¿Llorar por amor? Aquello no podía estar en su historial.

Se tiro sobre la cama soltando un suspiro. Cerró los ojos, era mejor intentar dormir y olvidar el tema. _"Esto es solo sexo"_. Su voz volvía a aparecer, el rubio abrió los ojos absorto, apretando las sábanas y gruñendo. Se dio vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos de nuevo "_Mhm Dei"_. Deidara se mordió el labio, no podía olvidarlo, no podía. Él, aunque sea un Akatsuki, seguia siendo humano, y la verdad, no sabia si podría vivir sin sentir a Itachi

_--__FB--_

No sabia como, no sabia porque pero ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos. Itachi besaba casi con locura al rubio que simplemente se dejaba ante el Uchiha. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de aquel cuerpo, quitando las molestas prendas. Itachi salvajemente tira de la camisa del rubio, que besaba el cuello del pelinegro.

Deidara encaro a Itachi y lo beso en los labios nuevamente. El ambiente se hacia pesado, el aura de excitación aumentaba, el olor a alcohol no faltaba, y los gemido aumentaba su tono. Itachi beso el cuello del rubio mientras tironeaba levemente los pezones del rubio

-Mhm Ita… - Su frase quedo incompleta al sentir la ávidas manos de su compañero recorrer su ahora entrepierna. Soltó un gemido al notar como Itachi apretaba levemente su miembro. ¿Cómo sabia Itachi hacer todo aquello? Era algo inexplicable y que en esos momentos no importaban demasiado.

El Uchiha atrapo de nuevo los labios del rubio. Itachi volvió a acariciar su abdomen mientras Deidara besaba el cuello del mayor.

-¡Itachi, Deidara! ¡Dejen de hacer lo que sea que hagan y encárguense de sus misiones! ¡Ahora! – La voz del líder de Akatsuki resonaba en sus cabezas arruinando por completo la atmósfera. Ambos bufaron al mismo tiempo, separándose y vistiéndose para cumplir con lo que sea que tenían que hacer

_-Fin __FB--_

Deidara soltó una risa al recordar aquello. Eran la primera vez que estaban juntos, o más bien, iba a ser la primera vez que iban a estar juntos pero cierta molesta persona los interrumpió en plena acción. Aún recordaba como él mismo maldecía mentalmente al líder por haberle arruinado el momento.

Deidara se gano de espalda y miro al techo ¿A quién quería engañar? Esa noche no dormiría, al menos no dormiría tan bien como lo haría si Itachi estuviera a su lado – Itachi…

_--__FB--_

Itachi recorría con sus dedos aquellas marcas sobre el pecho del rubio. No sabia porque pero le encantaba tocarla y seguir su rastro por su pecho. Itachi desvió la vista y miro al rubio sobre su hombro, estaba dormido, tranquilamente dormido. Y como no, habían podido al fin terminar aquellos asuntos pendientes que el líder había arruinado días atrás. Itachi sin dejar de seguir los rastros de sus cicatrices, miro al techo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Hacia mucho que no sentía tanta paz

-Buen polvo ¿No crees? – Soltó de repente Deidara despertando de su entonación. Itachi sin despegar la vista del techo asintió a sus palabras – Pero… - Itachi desvió la vista al rubio esperando a que hablase - …esta vez… - Itachi se vio sorprendido al ver como el rubio soltaba su agarre y se sentaba sobre en su regazo - … seré yo el seme

Itachi pareció comprender el mensaje y sonrió levemente. Deidara al verlo sonrojo un poco, nunca había visto una expresión como aquella en el rostro del pelinegro. Itachi tomo al rubio de la cintura mientras este se acercaba a besarle, era mejor que él no se diera cuenta de que se había sonrojado por algo tan estúpido

_--Fin FB--_

"_J eje, igual termine siendo uke, no se como lo haces maldito Uchiha… ¡Un minuto! Yo, yo ¿Me sonroje? ¡No puede ser! Esto quiere decir, esto quiere decir ¡Siempre ame a ese cabron!"_

Deidara se levanto repentinamente de la cama sudando frió. Como había sido tan ciego, tenia que pasar eso para darse cuenta de que sus encuentros, para él, siempre fueron de amor. Deidara se tapo la boca en un acto de desesperación, se sentía patético.

"_¡Mierda! Espero, espero, nunca haber soltado un "Te amo" por que sino, porque sino, me suicidare…"_

_--FB--_

Esa noche Deidara y Sasori pasaban la noche en una vieja posada en uno de los pequeños poblados de la aldea de la cascada.

Sasori solía pedir habitación individual, por la razón de que la idea de dormir en una habitación con el molesto de Deidara se le hacia horrible además de que todos sabían que no dormía con esa cosas de marioneta que solía usar.

Deidara simplemente se tiro en la vieja cama mirando el techo, cerro los ojos para dormirse. Estaba cansado, habían matado a algunos individuos problemáticos que no querían darle información, ¿Cuántos mataría ese día? ¿20? ¿30? Que importaba eso ahora, solo quería dormir.

Itachi observaba al rubio desde la ventana, había escapado unas horas de su molesto compañero que estaba a varios kilómetros de allí. Solía escapar de todas las misiones solo para pasar un rato con el rubio. Se quedo un rato afuera, quería asegurarse de que el se durmiese, quería… darle un sorpresa.

Pasaron algunos minutos y decidió entrar a la habitación. Se acerco sigilosamente al joven, estaba dormido, su respiración era pausada y su cuerpo parecía relajado. No sabia porque pero, la idea de la sorpresa se le hacia ahora mala, todos aquellos "instinto salvajes" que había tenido por un rato habían desaparecido, no sabia porque pero prefería quedar observándole.

Itachi cerró los ojos y aspiro un poco, el olor de la habitación, un olor a viejo se mezclaba con el exquisito olor de su amante quien dormí plácidamente. El Uchiha abrió los ojos nuevamente. Se arrodillo quedando frente al rubio dormido, y una de sus manos se poso sobre su mejilla, no sabia lo que hacia y muchos menos el porque, solo lo hacia.

"_Te amo"_ Un casi insonoro susurro salio de los labios de Deidara dejando petrificado al pelinegro… esas palabras, esas palabras ¿Irían dirigidas a el? Por unos instante el pelinegro se planteo que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia otro, pero… él no sabia nada de algún amante del rubio, mucho menos sabiendo que pertenecía a Akatsuki. Entonces ¿En verdad si iban hacia él? Itachi quito su mano del rostro del rubio y se levanto del suelo

No tenia sentido plantearse eso, tal vez, simplemente fue un susurro entre sueños, no era verdad sus palabras. Era mejor, olvidar aquello, amor… aquello no podía existir en la vida de Itachi Uchiha, amor… algo que el mismo no creía poder alcanzar

Itachi se dirigió hacia la ventana entreabierta de la habitación, dio una ultima mirada al rubio que dormía a espalda de donde el se encontraba. Luego de unos segundos, simplemente salió de allí, esta confundido y desconcertado ¿Debería estar un asesino así? No, no podía…

_--Fin __FB--_

Itachi soltó una risa maniática ¿A que se debía ese estúpido recuerdo? Se dirigió al baño quedando frente al espejo. Se miro en el y rió sarcásticamente nuevamente, que patético se sentía. Patético de darse cuenta de cuanto le había importado y le importaba las palabras del rubio en esa ocasión.

Se lavó la cara y se miro nuevamente en el espejo ¿Por qué le seguia importando algo tan ridículo? Se suponía que el era un Akatsuki, unos de los peores criminales del mundo, uno que no dudaba en matar si era necesario… entonces ¿Por qué?

Incluso en ese momento le extrañaba, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo las ganas de ir a donde él, besarle, abrazarle ya hacerle el amor cuantas veces quiera eran obvias… ¿Hacerle el amor? Itachi poso su mano sobre su frente comprobando si no tenia fiebre o algo, se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Regreso a la vieja habitación y se recostó sobre la deshecha cama. Cerró los ojos y la imagen del rubio se hizo presente inmediatamente. No debía, no podía, no quería pero no tenia sentido ya engañarse solo, se había enamorado de Deidara.

--

Deidara sintió por un instantes un leve escalofrió, anexándose a la sensación de pánico que había tenido hacia unos instante. El tema de Itachi le estaba volviendo completamente loco, llegando incluso a creer, haberlo visto en un periodo de su vida anterior a Akatsuki…

_--__FB--_

Las calles amplias de la aldea de la hoja les daba la bienvenida a cientos de jóvenes Gennin en busca de un objetivo, los Exámenes Chunnin. Deidara, un joven ninja de 14 años de la aldea de la roca estaba presente en ese gran evento. Caminó por las pobladas calles de aquella aldea mirando cada lugar que se le presentaba. Era un lugar tan colorido y armonioso.

Durante su recorrido perdió de vista a sus compañeros, quienes habían tomados otros caminos para explorar por si mismo esa gran aldea. Durante el recorrido, y sin previo aviso, chocó con un individuo que venia en sentido contrario. Este sin darle importancia sigue su camino haciendo fruncir el ceño a Deidara

-¡Oye tú! ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Grito exasperado el rubio al ver la reacción arrogante del joven pelinegro. Este simplemente miro de reojo al rubio, mostró su mirada rojiza más fría y continúo. Deidara quedo completamente helado.

Decidió ignorar aquello, nunca había visto una mirada como la de aquel. Sudaba frió y su piel se erizo. Era terrorífica, que incluso le hacia temblar de miedo. Tal vez debía ser más cauteloso…

_--Fin __FB--_

Deidara abrió los ojos de completa sorpresa. En aquella ocasión, cuando fue declarado traidor, los ninjas de su aldea le realizaron una especie de jutsu haciendo olvidar todo su pasado como ninja de la Roca. Lo único que él recordaba al momento de ser exiliado era lo mucho que odiaba a La roca.

Pero ahora su mente se estaba abriendo, estaba recordando cosas que el daba perdidas en el tiempo. Comenzó a temblar levemente, esa mirada… tan fría y oscura. Deidara había notado que aquella vez, había sido la primera y única vez en que Itachi le había mirado así. Ni siquiera en Akatsuki, ni siquiera cuando fue a buscarlo junto a Sasori y Kisame había tenido una mirada tan terrorífica dirigida a él.

Si en algún momento tuvo la esperanza de ser correspondido, en el momento que recordó eso, su esperanza se esfumo. A quien quería engañar, Itachi era un jodido asesino y un ninja perverso desde siempre. El nunca pareció conocer la palabra amor, ni siquiera en su familia. Deidara no se podía sentir más desgraciado. Se sentía como una pobre niña llorona, ya no hallaba el momento de golpearse en la cara para dejar de pensar así.

Él era un hombre adulto, ya era horas de dejar de pensar en niñerías de adolescentes… Aunque el no recordaba haber vivido esa etapa. Soltó una risa, y se tiro en su cama en plenitud, no dejaba de pensar en él ni por un segundo. Y de seguro él, ya le había olvidado por completo.

--

Itachi dio otro par de vueltas por la habitación. Estaba en un tremendo dilema y no sabia que hacer. Eso de amar se le hacia raro, siempre pensó que aquello era una invención de las masas para apaciguar su soledad, pero ahora… él comprendía todo.

En esos momentos Akatsuki iba a comenzar a moverse nuevamente para atrapar a los bijuus. Si no aclaraba aquello con Deidara la opresión en su pecho no iba a desaparecer jamás. Se detuvo en seco y soltó un suspiro.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y salió de la habitación sin producir el más mínimo ruido. Era de madrugada y muchos de los otros miembros de la organización o no estaban o dormían o hacían su vida. Itachi dio pasos rápidos hacia la habitación del rubio. Podría haber aparecido en ella en un segundo, pero Pain sabría de inmediato que estaba haciendo. Esa no era la idea. Llegó frente a la puerta y tomo el pomo de esta dudativamente ¿Era eso lo correcto?

--

Cuando Deidara había creído perder cualquiera indicio de Itachi, siente el aura de este frente a él. Estaba detrás de la puerta y parecía no moverse. Empezó a temblar levemente, reprochándose mentalmente para mantener la calma ¿A que había vuelto? Deidara esperaba impaciente a que este abriera de una vez esa maldita puerta y verlo de nuevo.

Finalmente el ruido de la puerta abriéndose se hacia presente en el lugar. Deidara miraba expectante como se abría la puerta para dar paso finalmente al pelinegro. Este le miro a los ojos con una mirada que el rubio no supo explicarse. Era tan cálida y familiar…

Azules contra Negros, ellos se miraban como si pudieran ver más allá. El silencio era el único cómplice de aquel momento tan inexplicable. Deidara decidió desviar la vista, si seguia así, de seguro él, no tardaría en descifrar sus sentimientos

-¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? – Murmuró el rubio tratando de sonar lo mas frió posible. Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada para hablarle, mirarle le hacia demasiado vulnerable. Itachi, sin despegar la vista de él en ningún instante, se sentó en la deshecha y conocida cama.

No sabia porque pero en ese momento, las ganas de apresar sus manos eran enormes. Pero algo en su subconsciente le decía que era mejor evitarlo. El Uchiha miro al techo un momento y luego miro al rubio

-Tenemos que hablar – Contesto Itachi. Deidara levanto su vista por unos momentos mostrando un rostro de completa desorientación. El creía que solo había regresado a por sexo, pero él le salía con que tenían que hablar ¡Ellos jamás habían hablado de algo! Sus casi únicos intercambios de palabras, era sus propios nombre entre un gemido y otro. Deidara estaba confundido

-¿De que? – Contestó secamente el rubio. Itachi miro un poco dudativo al techo. No sabía como dirigirse a él con ese tema que le agobiaba

-De nosotros… - Deidara abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil, aquel "nosotros" le sonaba tan agradable y mucho más de los labios de ese Uchiha. Deidara no contestó nada a las palabras de Itachi, solo espero a que siguiera hablando - …Deidara, yo… - Deidara miraba aquellas oscuras ojos con expectación, su corazón latía más y más a cada segundo que pasaba, Itachi desvió la vista por un minuto sin saber bien que decir y finalmente volvió mirar al rubio - …perdóname

Deidara había quedado en blanco. No se esperaba escuchar esas palabras de la boca del Uchiha nunca, y mucho menos dirigidas a el. Comenzó a temblar, no sabia bien si era por miedo, de emoción, no sabia.

-Itachi… - Susurró absorto el rubio que había quedado sin palabras. El pelinegro con sus dedos acaricio levemente la mejilla del rubio que estaba pasmado. Le dedicó una semi-sonrisa provocando que un color carmesí apareciera en las mejillas de Deidara. El Uchiha finalmente toma entre sus manos el rostro del rubio.

-Deidara... – Itachi comenzó a acercarse al rostro del Akatsuki que no dejaba de mirarlo a sus oscuras orbes - …yo… - Los labios de ambos se rozaban levemente, Deidara cerro los ojos comenzando a sentir la paz del ambiente, Itachi por su lado aun le miraba - …no se como paso, pero yo… - Itachi bajo una de sus manos para apresar la mano del Deidara que se sorprendió ante el acto ¿De verdad era Itachi aquel hombre? - …te amo.

Sin más que esperar Itachi apreso los suaves labios del rubio. Era un beso tan tierno, tan tranquilo, tan de ellos. Deidara soltó el agarre de Itachi e inconscientemente entrelazo sus brazos al cuello de este. Itachi simplemente dejo sus manos sobre las ahora sonrojadas mejillas del rubio. Se separaron lentamente si dejar de rozar sus labios, con los labios entreabierto sintiendo la respiración del otro. Deidara le dio otro beso fugaz y abrió los ojos encontrándose con las oscuras del Uchiha

-¿Cómo se que no mientes? – Comento Deidara bajando la vista y quitando sus brazos de su cuello. Itachi se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta y se quedo en silencio unos momentos pensando en la respuesta

-¿Cómo se que me amas? – Contestó Itachi haciendo que Deidara levantara la vista de sorpresa. El Uchiha se había confesado ante, pero el se había quedado en silencio. Era la inseguridad, el miedo de que todo sea falso

-¡No me contestes con preguntas!

-Esta bien te contestare – Murmuró finalmente Itachi separándose un poco del rubio y sentándose más cómodamente en la cama. Miro al techo pensando en una respuesta lo suficientemente valida para el rubio, que no llegara a humillar su orgullo – ¿Por qué no miento? Porque yo nunca diría un "te amo" a la ligera, porque nunca lo he dicho además de ahora, porque tu sabes que me cuesta estar aquí contándote esto, porque si no fuera en serio no te hubiese besado así, porque…

-Basta – Susurro suavemente Deidara posando uno de sus dedos en los labios del pelinegro. Deidara beso suavemente los labios del mayor que no dudo en corresponder – Te amo Itachi

El pelinegro creyó por primera vez saber que era sentirse feliz. Beso los labios de Deidara mientras pasaba sus brazos por su espalda y lo acercaba más a el. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo diferente que sabían esos labios, que ahora estaban lleno de algo más que pasión… amor.

-Estoy cansado – Susurro Deidara mientras Itachi sonreía de lado. Se separo del rubio que se recostó bajos las mantas de la cama, acción que Itachi imito sin dudarlo. Deidara cerró los ojos acercándose al hombre del pelinegro que paso sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Deidara – Deidara susurro un insonoro "¿Qué?" esperando a que el pelinegro hablase - ¿Te sigue pareciendo estúpido encontrándonos a escondidas?

"_Esto no tiene sentido, parecemos unos estúpidos haciendo esto, escondiéndonos ante los otros. Se supone que no necesitamos esto"_

-¿Sigues creyendo que esto es solo sexo?

"_No entiendo porque esta repentina actitud, hemos hecho esto duramente meses, y hay algo que dejar en claro… esto es solo sexo."_

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, Deidara parecía poco a poco caer en sueño en los brazos del ahora, su amante oficial. Itachi le miro de reojo un segundo y luego miro al techo ¿Estaba correcto todo eso? ¿Estaba bien que el tuviera una relación con sentimientos de por medio? No, sabia que no, pero aunque fuera el peor de los asesino, seguia siendo un maldito humano con sentimientos. No podía evitarlo, era así de simple amaba a ese rubio.

Tenían un pasado juntos, tenían un presente juntos ¿Y el futuro? ¿Habría un futuro para ellos? Eso solo el tiempo lo sabía…

--

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Wish

Pasado, Presente ¿Futuro

**Pasado, Presente ¿Futuro?**

**Me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado la primera parte del fanfic n.n. Y Bueno como les había dicho antes, aquí esta el epilogo de esta historia, espero que les gustes que esta hecho con cariño.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Este capitulo puede contener spoiler del manga y/o continuación de la serie Naruto (además de cierta modificaciones de mi parte) así que si no has leído el manga y lees este capitulo, no es mi responsabilidad haberte spoileado. Estáis advertidos :).**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Deidara e Itachi son personajes del anime/manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Uno que otro dialogo es tomado del manga original pero la idea central es mía.**

_Capitulo II_

**Wish**

"_Tanto tiempo que hemos visto pasar, tantas historias que hemos visto caer y nosotros seguimos aquí, amándonos como dos golondrinas libres, aunque la libertad no sea parte de nosotros, aunque sigamos atados a algo que no seas tú, seguimos aquí tú y yo. ¿Para siempre?"_

Los meses habían pasado uno tras otro tan rápido que no habían sido capaces de asimilar todo lo vivido. Deidara e Itachi seguían juntos, pasando el máximo de su tiempo con el otro, disfrutando aquellos momento en donde no importaba que tan oscura pueda ser tu vida porque juntos radiaba.

Las misiones en Akatsuki seguían fuertemente vigentes, la muerte de Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu habían traído consigo la alerta de los demás miembros a ponerse serios, que un error podía ser fatal. Además la entrada de Tobi había alterada el ambiente de la organización, en especial en los ánimos tanto de Deidara como de Itachi

Para nadie era desconocida la enemistad de Deidara hacia Tobi. Pero de Itachi, nadie conocía muy a fondo, ni siquiera el mismismo Deidara que llevaba meses con él. La entrada de Tobi a Akatsuki le había alterado, la intromisión directa de Madara en el lugar le ponía tenso y se sentía más presionado y limitado que antes de su llegada.

-Itachi ¿Te pasa algo? – La voz del rubio logro sacarlo de su ensoñación. Deidara le miraba preocupado esperando respuesta, no era normal en el andar distraído. Itachi se sentó en la cama ante la mirada del rubio de pie frente a él. Itachi cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro

-Estoy bien – Contestó el Uchiha mientras tomaba una de las manos del rubio acercándolo a él y sentándolo en sus piernas. Deidara aun le miraba preocupado, conocía bastante bien el lado emocional de Itachi y sabia perfectamente que algo le estaba ocurriendo

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir que te pasa? – Susurro Deidara colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro. Itachi sonrió de lado, no podía engañar tan fácilmente a Deidara, el conocía muy bien sus reacciones y el estar distraído no era normal. Itachi hizo que Deidara levántese la mirada y le miro a los ojos

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – Comento Itachi mirándole tiernamente. Deidara sonríe mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía negarse a esa mirada, aunque el quisiera saber que le agobiaba a Itachi, si el le decía que estaba bien, le creía. Itachi le beso suavemente mientras una de sus manos bajo su camiseta buscaba aquellas marcas que le encantaba acariciar

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

-¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso?

-¿Por qué siempre me contesta con preguntas?

-¿Por qué no te callas? – Culmino Itachi mientras le beso fugazmente. Le tomo de la cintura y lo recostó en la cama. Deidara solo soltó una pequeña risa y correspondió a cada caricia del Uchiha.

-Se que te pasa algo Itachi, pero si no me quieres decir, lo entiendo – Susurro Deidara mientras Itachi se ganaba a un lado del rubio mientras acariciaban mechón de su cabello. Itachi miro al techo y soltó un suspiro.

-No es nada grave, no te preocupes – Comentó Itachi queriendo culminar ya con aquel tema. Si le contaba la verdad a Deidara, Madara sabría de inmediato lo que ocurría y no quería meter en más problemas al rubio. Era mejor dejar las cosas así…

-Esta bien – Susurro Deidara acomodándose en el pecho del Uchiha. Itachi se abrazo aun más al rubio y cerro los ojos. El solo quería disfrutar esa paz, esa paz que solo con el conseguía

--

"_Te conozco, se que te pasa algo, pero la idea de que esto sea tu problema me deja cohibido ¿Cómo es posible que esto te preocupe? Pero no importa, yo me encargare de deshacerme de los estorbo"_

Deidara junto a Tobi, luchando con lo que el rubio creía ser su dilema. Ataque tras ataque, Deidara intentaba matar al joven delante suyo, Sasuke Uchiha. Para nadie era desconocido la enemistada de los hermanos, y mucho menos la deseada venganza del menor, y Deidara creía que deshaciéndose de el lograría vivir en paz, sin saber que el problema estaba aun mas cerca de lo que creía…

Los ataques aumentaron, y la dificultada y peligrosidad de ellos también. Deidara se sentía desesperado, si no acaba pronto con ello, moriría. No podía permitir eso, no podía permitir perder a Itachi y mucho menos a manos de su hermano menor.

A cada instante se sorprendía más y más de los ataques del pelinegro y sus ataques se inutilizaban más. Se estaba desesperando, se estaba exasperando. Debía acabar y ya, aunque le costara algo mas que la vida.

Cerro los ojos y visualizo a Itachi, aunque quisiera llorar como un crió no podía, todo lo que el había decidido hacer era por el. Apretó los puños, no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidido.

--

-Deidara ha muerto, se autodestruyo – Comento Zetsu apareciendo en uno de los tenebrosos puntos de reunión de Akatsuki. Itachi quedo helado.

Cerro los ojos tratando de mantener la composturas, los demás seguían comentando pero el no oía absolutamente nada, solo "Deidara" era lo que ocupaba su mente. Se corazón estaba hecho trizas, había perdido lo único que lo salvaba, lo único que deseaba, lo único por lo que vivía. Bajo un poco la cabeza para tapar sus labios en el traje de Akatsuki, se mordió el labio fuertemente para no sollozar.

-Itachi, salgamos ya – Murmuro Kisame lanzándole un kunai que logro despabilar al Uchiha. Itachi asintió sin mirarle y salieron de la cueva. La lluvia envolvía la atmósfera lúgubre del pelinegro que no sabia que pensar

"_¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me abandonaste justo ahora? Tal vez nosotros… tal vez nosotros tan solo teníamos un camino que seguir, y es seguro que el de la felicidad no era ¿No crees Deidara?"_

Itachi miraba al cielo gris que se le presentaba, sin importarle en absoluto empaparse. Kisame mantuvo su distancia resguardándose bajo unos requeríos para evitar la lluvia.

Kisame solo observaba al ninja exiliado un poco sorprendido, el rumor de que Itachi y Deidara fueran mucho mas que compañeros Akatsuki era firmemente comentado dentro de los miembros, pero Kisame nunca lo creyó posible, pero ahora veía una imagen de Itachi que tal vez nunca deseo ver.

-Mira, no se que estarás pensando ahora mismo y sabiendo que eres tan desapiadado es raro decir esto… pero pareces que estuvieras llorando – Comento Kisame disimulando su enorme sorpresa. Uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente

-La tormenta ha pasado, sigamos – Murmuro Itachi ignorando las palabras del ninja de la niebla. Que mas daba ahora si Kisame o quien sea se daba cuenta que tenia una debilidad, ahora no había marcha atrás. Solo podía seguir a su destino…

"_Solo me queda un camino por seguir…" _

--

Itachi había tomado una decisión, y esa era seguir su destino. Y allí estaba frente a frente al que llamaba hermano menor, Sasuke. Itachi sabía perfectamente que el había sido al causa de la muerte del rubio, pero aun así, no tenia ningún resentimiento a su hermano _"¿Quién soy yo para juzgar…?"_ Empezaron a pelear con uno tras otro sermón.

"…_y matar dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no es perfecto?"_

Itachi sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada instante, ese era su destino, lo sabia y lo aceptaba. Quería que Sasuke viviera y se deshiciera de la basura, que siguiera su vida ¿Y él? Ya no la tenía…

"…_porque yo solo quería un tu y un yo ¿Pero quien soy yo para tener lo deseado? Solo un asesino, solo un desgraciado enamorado. Porque yo solo quería estar contigo, porque yo no sabia que era el querer y el ser querido, por soy un imbécil a dejarte ir. _

_Se que, si muero aquí y ahora, no estaré en el mismo lugar en el que tu esta, pero yo te quiero, te deseo, te amo y deseo estar allí donde estas, y seguir en tu corazón como tu sigues en el mío…yo tan solo… yo tan solo… quiero estar allí… yo tan solo… deseo aunque sea, verte una vez mas sonreír para mi… Deidara."_

**FIN**

**N/A: Bueno este era un one-shot se suponía pero quería este final y no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza así que lo escribí. Algunos dirán que los maté para darle un final por que si, pero lo hice así porque según mi opinión queda muy abierto y no se, me gusto al idea y punto. Además de que, los finales "vivir para siempre felices" no me gustan, este es "existir en tu yo para siempre" xD. Ya me dejo de divagar y hasta el próximo fic, que al menos ya esta en mente (escrito no xD). **

**¡Ah! Otra cosa, me quedo ultra corto porque es un epilogo no mas, así que perdón por eso. Pero mis otros fics serán mas largos sus capítulos. Bien ahora si me despido**

**Adiós**

**Atte. ClauRZ00**


End file.
